In the Cold, Cold Night (2)
Part Two of the season finale of Season 11, AKA Degrassi: New Beginnings (USA), and Degrassi (Canada) Main Plot Fiona starts feeling the pressure as Simpson wants her to scale down the carnival and she doesn’t have the $11,000 she needs to pay toward the carnival, all while Marisol is gloating at Fiona’s impending failure. Fiona takes out her frustration on Imogen, telling Imogen that she’s moving away and the carnival isn’t going to happen. Imogen is upset that Fiona’s giving up so easily, so Fiona comes up with an idea to get the cash by selling all of her stuff. Fiona raises the cash and ends up riding the ferris wheel with Imogen, and Fiona finally confesses her feelings and ends up kissing her. Imogen kisses Fiona back and tells her she feels the same way, but isn’t completely sure about her sexuality yet. The episode ends with Holly J. and Fiona sitting in front of Degrassi looking at the cute and quirky Imogen, as she holds three bouquets of cotton candy in her hand. Fiona smiles, and tells Holly J. that she will do whatever it takes to stay at Degrassi. Sub Plot After Clare proofreads Eli’s article, he asks her out to lunch. She abruptly declines because she doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Later Clare finds Eli in the memorial garden and apologizes for overreacting because she didn‘t want them hanging out to trigger his issues again. Eli asks Clare if they could ever pick up where they left off before things went awry in their relationship and Clare accidentally spills soup on him. Clare and the gang successfully complete their newspaper, and afterward she and Eli hang out at the carnival. He asks Clare if she was really worried about them hanging out setting him off and she says “It wasn’t you I was worried about.” As Eli walks away to meet his dad he turns around because he needs to know what Clare meant by that, and that’s when she kisses him. Before Eli can say anything Clare tells him to hold onto whatever he’s thinking and they’ll talk about it when he gets back from winter break. Third Plot Maya tries to sneak out her house at night to go to an audition at a bar for an indie strings band, but her dad catches her. She tells him how she feels like music is no longer a challenge, and her dad tells her she has to find a way to make it challenging for herself. Maya rejoins the grade nine band and has found a new way to challenge herself by taking up the trumpet. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "In the Cold, Cold Night" by The White Stripes. *Stephen Stohn confirmed on Twitter that this episode will air in 2 parts, despite earlier saying both parts would be aired as an hour-long finale. *Stephen Stohn confirmed on Twitter that Eli and Clare will be involved with each other in this episode in "a way that hasn't been seen for a long time". *A winter carnival, called "The Degrassi Frostival" will occur in this episode. *Charlotte Arnold will guest star in this episode as Holly J. Sinclair. *Stephen Stohn confirmed that one character will "get the shock of their life". *This episode marks the beginning of Fiona and Imogen's first relationship. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Holly J.: "Next semester's gonna be a hoot." *Holly J.: "Here I am, back at Degrassi." Fiona: "Do you miss it?" Holly J.: "Ahhh... no. Yale already feels like home." *Holly J.: "You'll be surrounded by the people you love." Fiona: "After I cancel the carnival I can't pay for, I'm going need to be." *Imogen: "Hey, I know you, Holly J." Holly J.: "Just back for the holidays." Imogen: "From Yale, I know. Your handprints are right there, it's like I'm in the presence of royalty" Holly J.: "You must be Imogen. Fiona's told me all about you." |-| Gallery= Gallery Frostival.png Tumblr m1qe63KKIf1qbk0b8o1 500.png Screen Shot 2012-04-16 at 4.09.04 PM.png Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-full-p83.jpg 0506022203.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-12 at 3.58.24 PM.png degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-3.jpg Frostival.jpg Degrassi-45-Promo.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0037.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0043.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0064.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0067.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0086.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0096.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0111.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0147.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0148.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0157.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0161.jpg Holly-J-at-Degrassi.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0267.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0272.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0277.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0291.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0302.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0306.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0337.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0369.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0386.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0392.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0397.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0633.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0561.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0695.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0704.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_0714.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_1140.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_1228.jpg degrassi_nov18th_ss_1241.jpg Degrassi-45-Carnival-Pics.jpg Tumblr_m44oywUcNo1qavd70o1_500.jpg tumblr_m48yg7Gh2y1r4d9cm.jpg 0r014.jpg 0014e45635.jpg 0030.jpg 0035e54354.jpg 00092sdrwer.jpg 00132.jpg 00154.jpg 00181.jpg 00261sfwerwer.jpg 00332sdfsdf.jpg 00411.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_0037.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_0157.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_0217.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_0267.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_1382.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_1399.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_1634.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_1649.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_1859.jpg Degrassi-Finale-Recap.jpg Degrassi-Finale-Recap1.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-8a.jpg degrassi-1145-recap-eli-clare-625.jpg degrassi-1145-recap-imogen-fiona-625.jpg degrassi-1145-recap-maya-625.jpg tumblr_m48eerVYWx1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m48eerVYWx1r5uoxco4_1280.jpg tumblr_m48eerVYWx1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m48eerVYWx1r5uoxco7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m430etBWta1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m430etBWta1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m430etBWta1r5uoxco3_1280.jpg tumblr_m4wdokB0Ud1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m4wdokB0Ud1r5uoxco1_1280.png |-| Promos= Promos *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Links= Links *Watch In The Cold, Cold Night (2) *Watch In the Cold, Cold Night (2) Online *Download In The Cold, Cold Night (2) *Download In The Cold, Cold Night (2) Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Relationships